song_world_cupfandomcom-20200214-history
Song World Cup 2
|Dates = 12 August 2018 -|Venue(s) = 7 (in 5 host cities)|Matches played = 2 (so far)|Points scored = 7 (3.5 per match) (so far)|pre = 1|nex = 3|Champions = TBA|Runners-up = TBA|Third place = TBA|Fourth place = TBA|logo = Song World Cup 2 Logo.png|Entries = 30 }}Song World Cup 2 is the second edition of the Song World Cup. It will be hosted by the winner of the first edition, Finland. 30 countries will take part. Location Host Country Finland (Finnish: Suomi suo̯mi; Swedish: Finland ˈfɪnland), officially the Republic of Finland (Finnish: Suomen tasavalta, Swedish: Republiken Finland) is a country in Northern Europe bordering the Baltic Sea, Gulf of Bothnia, and Gulf of Finland, between Norway to the north, Sweden to the northwest, and Russia to the east. Finland is a Nordic country and, together with Scandinavia, is situated in the geographical region of Fennoscandia. The capital and by far the largest city is Helsinki. Finland's population is 5.5 million (2017), and the majority of the population is concentrated in the southern region. 88.7% of the population is Finnish and speaks Finnish, a Uralic language unrelated to the Scandinavian languages; next come the Finland-Swedes (5.3%). Finland is the eighth-largest country in Europe and the most sparsely populated country in the European Union. It is a parliamentary republic with a central government based in the capital city of Helsinki, local governments in 311 municipalities and one autonomous region, the Åland Islands. Over 1.4 million people live in the Greater Helsinki metropolitan area, which produces one third of the country's GDP. Venues The competition will be hosted in Finland, the winning country of the previous edition. On the 17 July 2018, it was announced that Helsinki, Tampere, Lahti, Pori, and Turku would host the event. In addition, 3 venues would be used in Helsinki, thus 7 venues would host the event in total. The semi-finals will be held in Helsinki and Tampere, while the final and 3rd place play-off will both be held in Helsinki. List Of Participants Champions Runners-up Third place Fourth place Quarter-finals Round of 16 Group stage}} # Bold indicates champion for that year. Italic indicates host for that year. Group stage The 30 competing countries will be divided into 6 groups of five songs (groups A to F), with the host country Finland, automatically being allocated to Group A. The songs in each group will battle one another in a round-robin basis, with the top two placed songs of each group advancing to the knockout stage, and the 3rd placed teams will all battle one another for 4 wildcards. Group A |score=1–3 |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Helsinki }} |score=1–2 |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Tampere }} ---- |score=2–1 |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Helsinki }} |score=2–1 |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Tampere }} ---- |score=2–1 |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Helsinki }} |score=2–1 |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Tampere }} ---- |score=1–2 |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Helsinki }} |score=1–1 |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Tampere }} ---- |score=1–1 |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Helsinki }} |score=2–1 |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Tampere }} Group B |score=2–2 |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Turku }} |score=2–1 |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Lahti }} ---- |score=2–2 |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Turku }} |score=1–3 |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Lahti }} ---- |score=2–1 |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Turku }} |score=0–3 |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Lahti }} ---- |score=2–2 |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Turku }} |score=2–1 |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Lahti }} ---- |score=2–1 |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Turku }} |score=2–1 |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Lahti }} Group C |score=1–2 |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Pori }} |score=2–0 |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= , Tampere }} ---- |score = 0–1 |team2 = |stadium = , Pori }} |score = 1–1 |team2 = |stadium = , Tampere }} ---- |score = 2–1 |team2 = |stadium = , Pori }} |score = 1–0 |team2 = |stadium = , Tampere }} ---- |score = 0–1 |team2 = |stadium = , Pori }} |score = 0–1 |team2 = |stadium = , Tampere }} ---- |score = 0–1 |team2 = |stadium = , Pori }} |score = 1-1 |team2 = |stadium = , Tampere }} Group D |score = 2-1 |team2 = |stadium = , Lahti }} |score = 1-2 |team2 = |stadium = , Helsinki }} ---- |score = 1-0 |team2 = |stadium = , Lahti }} |score = 0-1 |team2 = |stadium = , Helsinki }} ---- |score = 1-1 |team2 = |stadium = , Lahti }} |score = 1-0 |team2 = |stadium = , Helsinki }} ---- |score = 0-1 |team2 = |stadium = , Lahti }} |score = 2-0 |team2 = |stadium = , Helsinki }} ---- |score = 0-2 |team2 = |stadium = , Lahti }} |score = 0-1 |team2 = |stadium = , Helsinki }} Group E |score = 0-1 |team2 = |stadium = , Helsinki }} |score = 1-0 |team2 = |stadium = , Pori }} ---- |score = 1-0 |team2 = |stadium = , Helsinki }} |score = 1-0 |team2 = |stadium = , Pori }} ---- |score = 0-1 |team2 = |stadium = , Helsinki }} |score = 0-1 |team2 = |stadium = , Pori }} ---- |score = - |team2 = |stadium = , Helsinki }} |score = - |team2 = |stadium = , Pori }} ---- |score = - |team2 = |stadium = , Helsinki }} |score = - |team2 = |stadium = , Pori }} Group F Battle for the wildcards The third-placed countries of each group will battle for four wildcards to the knockout stage. Knockout stage Bracket